hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:YYHPkmnHxH14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:YYHPkmnHxH14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jimbus (Talk) 08:58, November 4, 2011 About the Manga Sure go ahead. You can also correct the grammars or spellings if there are any mistakes. Itc-chongky 10:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky Hi. I'm just informing you that we're going to organize images in this wikia, so in the process I need to remove your gallery in your user page. Sorry for the inconvenience. Esperancia 03:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your suggestion but I'll soon be very busy. That's why I am trying to contribute as much as possible and only ask to be made a normal admin. Foreva 00:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Manga Matters I'm glad that someone is trying to help out with the manga chapters. You really made a good job, I'll just improve some parts of the summary. Thanks for your effort :) Itc-chongky 13:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. Let me finish another chapter and then I'll help you with the new one. By the way, if you know you can't make a summary to a chapter, don't add a page. Making summaries is a bit hard for me and it takes a very long time. I won't be able to supply the summaries if there are lots of pages without it. So, please stop it. It's alright I understand. I'll just help you. :) Don't upload images that already exist Please don't upload images that already exist. For example the Machi image. It makes the wiki become unorganized. Foreva 11:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to delete the duplicate image. Pls use the following image for your profile: http://images.wikia.com/hunterxhunter/images/e/e3/Machi_greed_island_ova_B.PNG Foreva 11:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bad-named photos For renaming images after you upload it, unfortunately you can't. But admins can. We'll rename the images you've uploaded soon, don't worry :) Esperancia 04:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't add speculative info to the articles Pls stop adding speculative info to the article. Check the manga before doing anything. If you don't, it would take a lot of time to fix them later. For example: nowhere does the manga say that List is a Hacker. Foreva 09:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) While I was away, someone added a lot of speculations to that page. Don't believe everything it says. Pls check the manga before adding anything. I'll fix the Nen page later. Foreva 09:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't upload files that already exist Pls don't upload files that already exist. For ex: amori, agon. Do a search and reuse them please. Foreva 06:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Pls don't upload file that already exist. For example: another user upload Anita's pic 9 months ago. You can just simly do a search and reuse it. Don't you know that a picture can be used in multiple articles at the same time? You don't have to reupload it everytime you want to insert it in a new article. http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anita.jpg The same thing goes for the Bean file. Foreva 06:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No, you misread it. We prefer .png but it's NOT mandatory. It's fine if the file you upload is .jpg. Moreover, a .png file is only better than the other formats if you capture it directly from the original source. In the case you convert a png file from a secondary source such as .gif or .jpg, the quality becomes worse. Foreva 06:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. You can upload new files freely. Just don't upload existing files. Unless you use a special software to process or touch up the image, everytime you download it, some of the quality will be lost. Foreva 06:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't use mangareader The scan on mangareader is very poor in quality, esp from 190 on. You should go to tenmanga or mangafox if you want to capture any scene. Otherwise some of the files you upload can't be used. Foreva 10:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering why were you changing the 1999 tmeplates for the 1999 anime into 2011 templates? o.O :D here is the diffrence Unknown Nen User: If the person id able to use nen or not Unknown Nen type User: the person can use nen but we dont know wat type InfoHunter 15:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) edit stats posting you edit stats for badge forums. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:32, December 14, 2013 (UTC)